


Bayonetta x Hogwarts (Teacher Edition)

by Spiritofawarrior2



Category: Bayonetta (Video Games), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:40:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26937532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spiritofawarrior2/pseuds/Spiritofawarrior2
Summary: This is the other version of the What if...Bayonetta x Hogwarts story that I made a while ago. This time instead of becoming a student, Bayonetta will be employed to work at Hogwarts as a Professor of Religious Studies.
Kudos: 1





	Bayonetta x Hogwarts (Teacher Edition)

**Author's Note:**

> If you've read my previous version, then you haven't missed anything. I just changed her letter to a job interview request and changed the ending of the prologue.

“Fear not, my child, for no harm will come to you. I’m always watching over you… My dear, sweet child.”

500 years.

500\. Years.

That’s how I’ve been asleep. 500 years. Bayonetta thought to herself as she stared into the tickled pink cocktail. A lot must have happened in the 500 years and I don’t remember a goddamn thing about myself or where I come from.

But there is two thing that I do know: I know is that I’m an umbran witch and that I hate angels. Madama Butterfly told me that for certain.

Madama Butterfly is an infernal demon, whom I made a pact with 500 years ago. She said that it was a common practice that umbran witches, like myself, to trade their souls in order to gain power and access to other infernal demons, as well as wisdom. She has been very helpful in helping me try to gain my memories, all be it subtly. She does say much more than what she’s already told me but it’s nice to know she’s there to help me when I need it. Madama Butterfly also hates angels. She often says that ‘she has a fever and the only cure to it is more dead angels.’ 

Angels come into different shapes and sizes. The most common types are the Affinities and the Dear & Decorations. Sometimes there’ll an enchant or a big, bad Beloved looking to get their fix, but I handled them pretty easily. They were there when I first woke up from 500-year slumber and have stuck around since. They never cease to amaze me with how dumb and ugly they are. Always coming after me when I’m out and about. But lately they’ve been cutting back on our game of cat and mouse. It’s kind of relaxing but it doesn’t mean I get to let my guard down.

On top of that, I don’t even know how I ended up in that casket at the bottom of the lake in Vigrid or my real name. I was given the name “Bayonetta” by Rodin, the weaponsmith and the owner of the Gates of Hell, also known as the Dump by some, a bar in the back alley of Manhattan. Although I know it’s not my real name, it seems to fit me like a glove.

“-netta.” Came a voice. “Bayonetta.”

Looking up from my glass, I stared into red tinted-black eyes. The dark-skinned weaponsmith wore a smug look on his face. “Did you say something, Rodin?”

Sighing, he grabbed at a glass under the bar and began to dry it. “As a matter of fact, I did. But I guess, you aren’t really in the mood for long stories, so I’ll cut it short this time. There’s a school in Scotland called Hogwarts. They teach young people, like yourself, how to use and control magic.”

“Go on.” I said, taking a sip of my cocktail.

“From what I’ve heard, it’s the best of the best when it comes to wizarding schools. There was war there a couple months ago and they’re welcoming new students for the new school year. I thought maybe you’d be interested in going there since you are from around there. I spoke to some friends and they said that they’re looking for someone to fulfill a new position of Religious Studies.” Opening his jacket, he reached into one of its inner pockets and pulled out parchment paper. “I thought you’d say ‘yes’ so I signed up.”

He handed the paper to me. “It’s an acceptance from the school. I had a few friends pull some strings and get to talkin’ with the headmaster. They said he took an interest in you and that he could maybe help you.”

On the parchment, it said:

“Dear Ms. Bayonetta Taylor,  
Thank you for applying for the position of Religious Studies professor with us at the Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry.  
We would like to invite you to come to our school to interview for the position. You interview is scheduled on June 14 2020, 3 pm, Headmaster's office.  
We very much look forward to meeting you. If you have any questions, please do not hesitate to owl or fire message.  
Sincerely,  
Professor Filius Flitwick  
Deputy Headmaster

“Great.” I said, rereading the letter again. “But how am I supposed to get there? To London, I mean. It’s not like I can fly or anything.” 

“I could portal you there.” Rodin said. 

“You’d do that, for little ole’ me.” I teased. 

“I signed you up for it. I might as well see you through it.” He said, leaning in. “But if you do get the job, don’t expect me to do it again. I’m not some porter.” 

“Duly noted.”

**Author's Note:**

> Next up: Job interview!
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
